warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Marie Guichon
Biography Born Marie Guichon in 1653, she became Marie Perrault when she married the French author Charles in 1672. During their brief marriage, Charles attempted to seduce her further, and based his version of the character of Little Red Riding Hood on her and the crimson hooded cape she owned. Despite this, she reamined unhappy and she faked her death in 1678 to escape him. She fled to India, where she encountered the agents of Warehouse 10. History with the Warehouse Become more independant by the day, she managed a content existance in India until she discovered the agents of Warehouse 10. She found they had snagged her hood after its metamorphisis powers were accidently revealed and Marie was left powerless, penniless and alone. The exact events following are unclear, but it's implied she managed to make a living as a merchant. Through the residual effects of her hood, she was given an extensive life, changing her name and identity every few decades to avoid suspicion. It is known that she managed to collect her own group of artifacts, fueled by hatred of the Warehouseand her now dead ex-husband. At some stage she moved to Rio de Janero in Brazil and started a profitable but humble antique recovery service under the name Gloria Von Dichi. During this time she started a buisness relationship with Walter Sykes, who shared her passion to recover something taken by the organisation. Following Sykes' death after his failed attempt, she decided to make her own move on the Warehouse. Staging a robbery of a Mask of Anubis from a well known museum, she attracted the Warehouse's attention when they found the robber could be traced back to her. Inviting them into her home, she wowed them with her own collection before taking an opportunity to trap and threaten agents Taylor, Rependata and Old Bone with an intent to take them out of the equation. She failed, but managed to flee with her store of artifacts. A series of clues led the agents in a serach around the globe, a distraction while she attempted to invade the Warehouse. She was successful and managed to take agent Calecer hostage while she impersonated him using Tubman's Thimble. When the agents made it back to the Warehouse, not knowing of her plan, she managed to locate her hood and resumed her previous identity. Using the hoods power to assume the form of a massive wolf, her and the agents began to struggle as a massive electriacal storm formed overhead, caused by a deadly toxin called Iodine she had dumped in the neutralizer system. With the Warehouse crumbling and disturbed artifacts acitivating all around them, the agents finally restrained and apprehended Marie. The exact events are sketchy as there were plenty of distractions, but it appeared to be that during a shelf collapse, Marie had managed to save herself by allowing herself to be drawn into a first edition collection of fairy-tales with the aid of Christopher Milne's Sketchbook. Once the Warehouse was cleaned up by the agents and the H.E.A.R.T. team, Agent Sandy was entrusted with ensuring the book containing Marie be kept safe. The location of her hood, which she lost in the chaos, is unknown. Artifacts Gloria Von Dichi had quite a large collection of artifacts, most pertaining to fairy-tales and myths. A majority of her collection is still MIA, unfound after she abandoned her home and took them with her. A few were recovered. *Charles Perrault's Hood (Identified as Marie Perrault's, listed previously as Red Riding Hood's Cloak) *Mask of Anubis *Lord Byron’s Cloak *Hermann Weyl's Drafting Compass *Soldier of Fortune's Cloth Cap *God Tier Clock *Trowel from the Great Wall *Aesop's Grapevine *Kai's Sled *Scroll of Qi *Thuringia Healing Blade *Sedna's Seashell *Original Papyrus "Tale of the Doomed Prince" *The Cudgel in the Sack *Vial of Iocane *Skaian Chess Set *Spring-Heeled Jack's Boots Trivia *Through her creation of the Skaian chess set, she is essentially responsiblefor the creation of the Ascendere. Category:Enemies of the Warehouse Category:Characters Category:Scalec Category:Real People